South Africa 2001
Produced by Theatre impresario Pieter Toerienhttp://www.pietertoerien.co.za/shows/past-shows/ and Really Useful Company Asia Pacific, what began as a South African production of Cats in December 2001 went on to become a World Tour, collecting local and Australian cast replacements as it toured. Production Specifics Initially the tour toured in a tent identical to the 1999 Australian Tour (whether this was the same tent or a new one is uncertain), alternating between a black and a white outer tent. However, later in the tour, the production played in conventional performance venues. The exact end of the tour is uncertain, sometime around 2005, as some tour dates and venues are unknown. It is also uncertain as to whether the tour was considered a separate production when it moved from the tent tour to a theatre tour. Based on the Australian Tour, this production used named on-stage swings. World Tour Ensemble 2.jpg World Tour Tent.jpg World Tour Group01.jpg International Touring Company As at Oslo, November 2003 Cats Production Team Venues 2001 - 2002 * Cape Town, South Africa - 12/2001 - 01/2002 * Pretoria SA Cats going to Malaysia, South Africa - 03/2002 - 06/2002 * Beiteddine Festival, Beirut, Lebanon Cats Opens Lebanon Festival (Open Air) - 05/07/2002 - 07/2002 * Kuala Lumpur OOCL Shipping, Malaysia - 09/2002 - 10/2002 (45 performances) 2003 * Seoul Arts Center Opera House, South Korea - 2003/01/29 - 2003/03/02Seoul Arts Center Opera House, playdb.co.kr * Shanghai Grand Theatre, China - 28/03/2003 - 11/05/2003 (53 performances)BBC reportGetty Images Gallery 2003/03/27 * Tianqiao Theatre, Beijing, China (Postponed due to SARS)cats.musicals.ru March 2004 - 20/05/2003 - 07/2003 (72 performances cancelled due to SARS)Cats updates - July 21, 2003, iol.co.za. July 21, 2003. * Taipei, Taiwan - 01/08/2003 - 10/08/2003 (5 weeks in Taipei) * Globen Arena, Stockholm, Sweden - 29/10/2003 - 1/11/2003 * Oslo Spektrum, Norway - 5/11/2003 - 9/11/2003 * Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, Finland - 13/11/2003 - 15/11/2003 * Scandanavium, Gothenburg, Sweden - 21/11/2003 - 22/11/2003 * Doha, Qatar - 06/12/2003 - 12/12/2003 2004 * Beijing, China Photo Gallery, Second Beijing International Theater Season, April 27, 2004 - 27/04/2004 - 04/2004 2005 * Badminton Theatre, Athens, Greece Cats - comes in Athens, hotstation.gr - 21/03/2005 - 23/04/2005 Cast 2001 - 2002 2003 2004 Renee Burleigh - Taipei - Jemima Gina Hogan-Jones - Jellylorum/Griddlebone - Athens 2005 Daniel Scott - He has also toured for the Really Useful Group in 2003/04 South Korean tour of "Cats" as the Rum Tum Tugger, also reprising the role in Athens in 2005 Gallery 2001 Pyramid World Tour 2001 02.jpg Pyramid 1 world tour.jpg Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 02.jpg Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 03.jpg Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 04.jpg Naming 05 world tour.jpg Munkus Gumbie World Tour 01.jpg Jenny Beetle World Tour 01.jpg Tugger 03a world tour.jpg Tugger Bomba World Tour 2001 01.jpg Mungo Rumple 02 world tour.jpg Growltiger Genghis World Tour 2001 01.jpg Skimbleshanks World Tour 2001 01.jpg Misto Tugger World Tour 2001 01.jpg Griz 02 world tour.jpg Griz Sillabub 01 world tour.jpg Ascent World Tour 2001 01.jpg Addressing World Tour 2001 01.jpg Naming of South African Cats Labelled.jpg Carbucketty World Tour 2001 01.jpg|Carbucketty Carbucketty World Tour 2001 02.jpg|Carbucketty Coricopat Tantomile World Tour 2001 01.jpg|Coricopat, Tantomile Coricopat Tantomile World Tour 2001 02.jpg|Coricopat, Tantomile World Tour 2001 Pouncival,Munkustrap01.jpg|Pouncival, Munkustrap Kitten Pile 1 World Tour 2001 01.jpg|From top: Victor, Quaxo, Jemima, Victoria, Sillabub, Electra Tumble Admetus Pounce Etc Mungo Rumple World Tour 01.jpg|From top: Tumble, Admetus, Pouncival, Etcetera, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer Tantomile Sillabub World Tour 2001 01.jpg|Tantomile, Sillabub Later Casts Victoria beirut 2002 3.jpg|Beirut, July 2002 Jellicle Songs Beirut 2002 2.jpg|Beirut, July 2002 Gumbie Trio beirut 2002 4.jpg|Beirut, July 2002 Rumpus Ensemble beirut 2002 5.jpg|Beirut, July 2002 Pyramid 1 Shanghai 2003.jpg|Shanghai, 2003 Jellicle Songs 3 Shanghai 2003.jpg|Shanghai, 2003 Tugger Girls Shanghai 2003.jpg|Shanghai, 2003 Tugger Shanghai 2003.jpg|Shanghai, 2003 Deut Ensemble Shanghai 2003.jpg|Shanghai, 2003 Jonathan Shanghai 2003.jpg|Jonathan, Shanghai 2003 Munkus Ensemble 2 Shanghai 2003.jpg|Munkustrap, Quaxo, Pouncival, Electra, Shanghai 2003 Deme Bomba 1 Shanghai 2003.jpg|Demeter, Bombalurina, Shanghai 2003 Jenny Silla Shanghai 2003.jpg|Jennyanydots, Sillabub, Shanghai 2003 Misto Shanghai 2003.jpg|Mistoffelees, Shanghai 2003 Ensemble Stockholm 2003 1.jpg|Stockholm, 2003 Tugger Bomba Beijing tour April 2004.jpg|Beijing, April 2004 Ensemble Beijing tour April 2004.jpg|Beijing, April 2004 Munkus Twins Beijing tour April 2004.jpg|Beijing, April 2004 Twins Beijing tour April 2004.jpg|Beijing, April 2004 World Tour Ensemble 2.jpg Growl Griddle Warren Kimmel Gina Hogan World Tour Athens 2005.jpg|Gina Hogan-Jones, Warren Kimmel, Athens 2005 Backstage Cori Duane Alexander Munkus Anton Luitingh.jpg References Category:Productions